black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vazquez
Vazquez 'was a member of the Colonial Intelligence division of the Casa de Contratación, specifically overseeing naval matters. He was one of their top agents in the Americas. Biography Background Vazquez was responsibe for launching the ''Urca de Lima, ''a treasure galleon with a cargo so rich, the King of Spain was very anxious to see it launched. She carried five million Spanish dollars worth of gold. Vazquez warned his superiors that it was too late, for storm season was upon them and no escort could be found for her. His superiors demanded that he sign off. They said if he could not find an escort, he should plot a course unknown to anyone but her captain and consider that route to be a state secret of the utmost importance. Vazquez refused, and was stabbed by another Casa member. Dying from the knife wound to his belly, Vazquez wanders in to a tavern in Port Royal, and sits next to an English merchant captain, Parrish. Vazquez tells his entire story to Parrish before expiring. Season One Captain Flint of the ''Walrus ''boards Parrish's Ship and finds Parrish's logbook. Vazquez's complete story is written in the log, but the schedule is missing, having been torn out by the Merchant Ship's Cook and then stolen by John Silver. Flint goes to Richard Guthrie to get his help in piecing together the ''Urca's ''schedule. Flint recounts Vazquez's story, revealing that a spy in his employ overheard it. Silver is rowed to the ''Walrus ''in the dead of night by Max. He sneaks into Flint's cabin and fiinds Parrish's logbook and figures out that he carries the ''Urca's ''schedule after reading Vazquez's story. Season Two Silver betrays Flint and gives the location of the ''Urca ''gold to Jack Rackham and the crew of the ''Colonial Dawn. ''Rackham and his quartermaster, Featherstone, do not reveal the prize they are chasing to the crew until they re en route. Featherstone then addresses his men, saying that they are embarking on a strange journey unlike any they've taken before. He says this is the reason he has been coy with certain details to the crew. He asks them to allow him to tell the story of Vazquez and begins by descrining him as an intelligence man. Quotes 'Flint: ''"Let me tell you a story about a Spaniard named Vazquez. A few weeks ago he staggers into a tavern in Port Royal. Takes a seat next to an English merchant captain. Vazquez, it turns out, is dying. Bleeding to death from a knife wound to the belly. The knife wound was courtesy of his former employer, La Casa del Contratación, in Seville."'' Richard Guthrie: "Colonial Intelligence." Flint: ''"Naval, more specifically. One of their top agents in the Americas. Responsible for the security of one particular ship. A ship with a cargo so rich, the King of Spain is very anxious to see it launched. Vazquez warned it was too late. Storm season was upon them and no escort could be mustered to guard her. But his superiors demanded that he sign off. They advised him that if he couldn't arrange for an escort, he should plot a course for the ship unknown to anyone but her captain, and consider that route to be a state secret of the highest order. When Vazquez refused and threatened to report his concerns to the court, things got ugly. The ship in question',' L'Urca de Lima'', ''the largest Spanish treasure galleon in the Americas. According to Vazquez, total cargo in excess of five million dollars."'' - Dialogue between Captain Flint and Richard Guthrie in I. ''"Brace yourselves gents, and let me tell you a story about a Spaniard named Vazquez. Intelligence man..." ''- Featherstone to the crew of the ''Colonial Dawn. '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters